The Cancer Center and Department of Oncology will continue to be the focus for cancer educational activities for a variety of health professionals at the undergraduate, graduate, and postgraduate levels. The cancer Education Program is dedicated to, and directed towards educational activities to: 1. reduce the incidence, morbidity and mortality of cancer by educating the various health care practitioners in the basic tools required for the prevention, screening and detection, diagnosis, and treatment of cancer. This includes undergraduate medical, dental, and nursing students, postgraduate medical doctors, and practicing or community physicians. This application requests funds to continue with a previously developed student assistants program and to continue to develop a cancer education program and evaluate its impact: 2. provide state of the art knowledge in the areas of cancer control and prevention, epidemiology, screening and detection, nutritional factors and in surgical and radiation oncology; 3. ensure a high quality program combining laboratory and clinical investigations in cancer, the Center will continue its effort to educate the participating students in recent developments in oncology with expanded utilization of the powerful techniques in cell and molecular biology, oncogenes and growth factors, and immunology; 4. Continue the development and implementation of innovative multidisciplinary activities that provide the participants with attitude and knowledge to contribute to the fight against cancer, and. 5. continue to foster the growth and development of cancer related activities at Howard University and the local community through the educational processes. These activities are accomplished through multidisciplinary conferences, health fairs, and training programs.